Episode 6078 (11th February 2020)
Plot Keanu demands £100,000 from Ben for Callum's freedom. Mick insists he did not tell Loretta anything about Linda's incident with Ollie last week, but she does not believe him. Leo grits his teeth when Sonia encourages Whitney to go out shopping with her. Linda finds Loretta and is desperate to talk to her, but Loretta tells her to arrange an appointment with her as she is busy. Ben pins Martin to a wall and tells him he knows Keanu is alive. Daniel snaps at Jean when she pampers him. Mo hears how he talks to her and advises him to be kinder to her. Ben asks a stunned Martin how he plans to help him pay the £100,000 Keanu wants from them. Martin does not know what to do. Suki ropes Jean to the café so that she can extract more facts about the side effects of chemotherapy and cancer. Sharon sits Dennis down and gives him a thorough talking to. Dennis starts to come round to her and finally believes Ben and Phil killed Keanu. Martin tells Karen Keanu is back. Linda follows Loretta to Walford East and tells her everything about her incident with Ollie last week. Ben tells Jay there is an investment opportunity for them, so he wants to take £100,000 from the car lot. Jay does not think it sounds kosher. Sonia and Whitney return from their shopping trip. Sonia finds Bex packing bags and learns she is moving into No.41. She tries to get Martin to dissuade her from leaving but Martin is too distracted by Keanu. Kush visits Whitney at No.25; they head up to Whitney's bedroom to talk. Jean inadvertently gives Suki ideas about using forums to lie about her cancer symptoms. Whitney has a heart-to-heart with Kush about her past with Tony. Leo listens from the attic and learns she has kept a letter from Tony. Jean returns home and is delighted to see Daniel has decorated the living room for them to share a special Valentine's moment together. Keanu visits Callum in a warehouse he is keeping him at. He learns that Callum knew about his "death" and is angry. Mick is disgraced when a drunken Linda returns and tells him she told Loretta everything. Keanu phones Ben but does not talk. He then sends a photo of a tied up and beaten Callum. Ben starts to panic and cries. Cast Regular cast *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Suki Panesar - Balvinder Sopal *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Leo King - Tom Wells *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *Loretta Perkins - Sarah Finigan Locations *The Queen Victoria - Upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, Whitney's bedroom, attic and hallway *31 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Minute Mart *Launderette *Kathy's Café *Walford East *53A Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room and hallway *Unknown warehouse Notes *Tina Carter (Luisa Bradshaw-White) is credited despite not appearing. *Marc Cass is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. Category:2020 episodes